¿Que es un DVD?
by Krusnik07
Summary: Traduccion de la historia escrita por ScorpioGirl1987, en la que, los personajes de El Rey Leon, encuentran un televisor en la sabana,y se disponen a ver la trilogia de El Rey Leon, basada en sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a ScorpioGirl1987**** quien me otorgo el permiso de traducirla para el público de Latinoamérica.  
><strong>- -

"¿Qué... es esta cosa?"

Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Timón y Pumba rodeaban a un televisor grande, que apareció de la nada en medio del reino de los leones. Timón se acercó a él y lo analizo cuidadosamente. Luego su rostro se iluminó con reconocimiento.

"¡Yo sé lo que es!" Timón señaló con el dedo. "¡Es una televisión!"

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando al extraño objeto. Kovu habló. "Está bien... así que... ¿qué es exactamente?"

Timón lo encendió. Los leones saltaron de impresión al ver la pantalla color azul brillante que tenía escritas las letras "DVD. "Esta cosa muestra imágenes en movimiento, para que me entiendan."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Simba le preguntó, entonces, levantó una pata. "Espera, déjame adivinar. Aprendiste sobre esto en una de tus muchas expediciones al mundo humano, ¿no?"

"Sí, así es". Timón asintió con la cabeza. Vio una delgada caja que estaba a su lado, lo levanto. "¡No me lo creo! ¡Simba, hay una imagen tuya en el frente!"

"¿Qué?" Simba se acerco para ver la caja. Efectivamente, en la imagen estaban él, Zazu, Rafiki, sus padres, e incluso Scar en la parte de abajo. En la parte superior decía "El Rey León" en letras rojas.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?"

Timón tiró a los lados de la caja, y un disco de metal cayó al suelo. Lo puso en el reproductor DVD y presiono Play. El grupo se acomodo.

**(Fondo negro)**

**(Empieza con sonidos de naturaleza)**

**(Aparece un castillo amarillo)**

**(Luego se vuelve negro)**

**(Muestra un amanecer en África pastizales ligeramente verdes, al mismo tiempo inicia el canto de "El ciclo sin fin")**

"**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba"**

**Kiara y Nala saltaron por el volumen de la música. Ambas se rieron y negaron con la cabeza, avergonzadas.**

**"Sithi uhm Ingonyama"**

**(Tomas varias de animales levantando la cabeza: rinocerontes, antílopes, un guepardo, suricatos, cigüeñas...)**

**"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba"**

"**Suyo nqoba"**

"**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala..."******

**(Se repite 5 veces)**

**"Ingonyama nengw 'enamabala "**

**"Ingonyama nengw 'enamabala"**

******(Se repite 1 vez)  
><strong>  
>"¡Hey, estas son las Tierras del Reino!" Kovu exclamó. "Me pregunto de qué se trata."<p>

"Bueno, dice 'El Rey León' en la portada." Vitani señaló. "¿Qué te dice eso?"

"Sí, pero que ¿cual Rey León?"****

**[El ciclo sin fin]**

**Desde el día que al mundo llegamos**

**Y nos ciega el brillo del sol**

**Hay mucho más para ver de lo que se puede ver**

**Más para hacer de lo que da el vigor**

**(****Cámara panorámica salta a los elefantes, cebras, hormigas, aves, cigüeñas, etc.)**

**FS: No hay demasiado para tomar aquí**

**Son muchos más los tesoros**

**De los que se podrán descubrir**

**Mas bajo la luz del sol jamás habrá distinción**

**Grandes y chicos han de convivir******

**(Cuando se menciona "El ciclo sin fin" a lo lejos se ve la Roca del Rey, donde todos los animales se reúnen. Mufasa se encuentra en la punta de esta. La cámara muestra a Zazu que llega volando ante Mufasa.}**

**"En el ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos"**

"**Y aunque estemos solos,** **debemos buscar****"**

**(Zazu hace una reverencia a Mufasa, quien le sonríe y asiente)**

**Simba y Nala sintieron tristeza en su corazón cuando vieron a Mufasa en la pantalla.**

**"Así que así es como lucia Mufasa. Kiara pensó sonriendo. "Él parece tan poderoso..."**

**(Aparece Rafiki, el mandril, que pasa entre los animales, que se inclinan ante él; Sube la Roca del Rey hasta estar junto a Mufasa)**

**"Hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado"**

**(Rafiki y Mufasa se abrazan)**

**"En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin"**

******(Mufasa lleva a Rafiki hasta donde esta Sarabi, quien tiene en sus brazos a Simba)**

Simba se sintió otra punzada de tristeza al ver a su difunta madre. Kiara se sentía uno, también, pero luego se iluminó cuando vio a su padre como un cachorro.

"¡Awwwww, papá, te veías tan lindo como un cachorro!" Ella grito.

Simba sonrió y rió entre dientes ligeramente. "¿Estás diciendo que no me veo lindo ahora?"

"Ja, Ja, claro que si." Kiara sonrió.

**(Rafiki pone el jugo de la fruta y arena en la frente de Simba. A continuación, recoge a Simba y asciende hasta la punta de la Roca del Rey. Mufasa y Sarabi lo siguen. Rafiki sube a Simba para que todos lo puedan ver.)**

**"Es un ciclo sin fin"**

**{La multitud empieza a aullar y a gritar.}**

**"Que nos mueve a todos"******

**"y aunque estemos solos"**

"**podemos buscar...****"**

"¿No habría sido divertido si Rafiki dejara caer accidentalmente a Simba?" Vitani rió. Kiara, Nala, Simba se le quedaron viendo. Vitani se sintió apenada. "Lo siento..."

**{Las nubes dejan salir un rayo de sol que cae en Rafiki y Simba en la punta de la Roca del Rey.}**

**"Hasta encontrar"**

**{Todos se inclinan, uno por uno.}**

**"Nuestro gran regalo**

**{La cámara lentamente se aleja hasta quedar en una vista panorámica impresionante de la presentación.}**

**"En el ciclo"**

"**El ciclo sin fin"**

**{Golpe de tambor, y transición inmediata a la pantalla en negro con el título de "El Rey León" en letras color rojo sangre.}**

"¡Caramba!" Timón hizo una mueca. "¿Es lo suficientemente fuerte?"

"Bueno, sí da una sensación más poderosa". Pumba señala

**[El ratón / Escena del Reto]**

**{sonidos del ratón}**

**{la escena se desvanecen en un ratón en la cueva}**

**{Ratón sale y empieza a acicalarse a la luz. Comienza oler. Se asusta. De repente, una pata de león se abalanza sobre él y lo atrapa.}**

**{El tema de Scar (disonante, tema lento).}**

Todos, excepto Kiara, Kovu Vitani gruñeron con disgusto. Kovu y Vitani sintió una punzada de tristeza.

"... Scar, ¿supongo?" Kiara pregunto sus padres.

"Oh... sí." Simba hervía de furia, tenía los dientes y las garras al descubierto.

"Relájate, Simba. Está muerto, ¿recuerdas?" Nala dijo calmando a Simba, quien respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

**{La** **cámara cambia a Scar quien sostiene al ratón en su pata. Habla con él mientras juega con él}**

**Scar: La vida no es justa, ¿verdad? Veras. Yo... nunca será rey. {Exhala suavemente} Y tú... nunca verás la luz de otro día. {Ríe con la boca cerrada. Comienza a colocar el ratón en su lengua extendida}... Adieu...**

**Zazu: {Interrumpiendo} ¿Nunca te dijo tu madre que no jugaras con la comida?**

**Scar: {Suspiro ligero. El ratón se encuentra bajo su pata.} ¿Y ahora que quieres?**

**Zazu: Vengo a comunicarte que el rey Mufasa está en camino... Espero que tengas una buena excusa por haber faltado a la ceremonia.**

"Es un inimaginable idiota." Dijo Simba enojado.

{**El ratón se le escapa a Scar}**

**Scar: Zazu, me hiciste perder mi bocado.**

**Zazu: ¡Ha! Perderás más que eso cuando el rey termine contigo. Está más enfurecido que un rino con hernias.**

**Scar: Oooh... Estoy temblando de miedo.**

**{Scar se echa abajo y le enseña los dientes a Zazu.}**

**Zazu: {Muy preocupado} Ya Scar, no me mires así... ¡AHHH!  
><strong>  
>Todos se echaron a reír. Simba les rugió para que se callaran.<p>

"Lo siento, papá." Kiara dijo, sin aliento. "Pero eso fue divertido."

Simba corrige a su hija. "¿Qué pasa si alguien te mete por completo en su boca?"

Kiara se arrepintió. "Tienes razón. Eso no sería divertido, ¿verdad?"

"¡Solo cuando le pasa a alguien más!" Timón elevó la voz. Pumba asintió con la cabeza.

Simba les miró, sorprendido. Entonces tuvo una idea. Simba se agachó y sonrió maliciosamente.

Timón retrocedió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Simba caminó lentamente hacia Timón y saltó.

"¡Aaaaah! ¡NO!" Timón se encogió. Simba saltó ligeramente en frente del suricato. Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

"Ves". Simba dijo, sonriendo. "Creo que entendiste, ¿no?"

Timón abrió los ojos. Luego miró al rey león. "Loco".

"Igualmente". Simba sonrió. "Vamos a seguir viendo... ..."

**{Scar rápidamente se abalanza sobre el ave, la captura en su boca.}**

**Mufasa: {Casi de inmediato y fuera de cámara-} Scar! ...**

**Scar: {Con la boca llena} ¿Mm-hmm?**

**Mufasa: Suéltalo.**

**Zazu: {Hablando dentro de la boca de Scar} Siempre tan oportuno majestad.**

**{Scar escupe al ave, cubierto de saliva}**

**Zazu: {Todo babeado} ayyy.**

"Ewwww..." Kiara hizo una mueca.

**Scar: {Sarcásticamente alegre} ¡Vaya! Mi amado hermano desciende de las alturas para mezclarse con los plebeyos.**

**Mufasa: Sarabi y yo no te vimos en la presentación de Simba.**

**Scar: {Fingiendo asombro} Ohh ¿Era hoy? Oh, me siento en verdad terrible.**

**{Se voltea y empezar a raspar sus garras en la pared de la cueva. Zazu se encoge en el sonido.}**

**Scar: {Admirando sus garras}... Se me debe haber pasado.**

**Zazu: Sí, Eso es algo imperdonable, como hermano del rey, ¡Tú debiste estar en primera fila!**

**{Scar hace clic con los dientes frente a Zazu, que ha volado cerca de su cara. Zazu se esconde detrás de las patas delanteras de Mufasa.}**

**Scar: Yo estaba en primera fila hasta que llego esa bola de pelos.  
><strong>  
>Simba jadeaba y gruñía. "¡Bueno, es muchísimo mejor que estar raquítico y tener una horrible cicatriz en mi ojo!"<p>

Kovu tosió un poco y miró a Simba. Simba se dio cuenta de Kovu también tenía una cicatriz. "Sin ánimo de ofender..."

**Mufasa: {Bajando la cabeza y viendo a Scar a los ojos} La bola de pelos es mi hijo, y tú futuro rey.**

**Scar: Ohh, ensayare mi reverencia.**

**{Scar se da vuelta y empieza a caminar}**

**Mufasa: {Advirtiendo} No me des la espalda a mí, Scar.**

**Scar: {Mirando hacia atrás} ah, no, Mufasa. Sera mejor que tu no me la des a mí.**

**Mufasa: {Rugidos y, literalmente, salta delante de Scar, mostrando los dientes por primera vez} ¿es un reto, Scar?**

**Scar: Calma, calma. Jamás me atrevería a retarte.**

**Zazu: ¡Lástima! ¿Por qué no?**

**Scar: {A Zazu} En cuanto a la inteligencia yo tengo la parte del león, Pero en cuanto a la fuerza bruta… {Mirando Mufasa}…Creo que no recibí buena herencia, hermano**

**{Scar sale}**

**Zazu: {suspiro} Hay uno en cada familia... Dos en la mía, {Se posa en el hombro de Mufasa} Y siempre arruinan las ceremonias reales.**

**Mufasa: ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?**

**Zazu: Seria un muy bonito tapete.**

"! Sí, claro!" Timón bombea los puños. "Vamos Zazu!"

Simba se rió entre dientes. "Sí...si solo mi padre hubiera convertido a Scar en tapete..."

**Mufasa: {reprendiendo} ¡Zazu!**

**Zazu: Y además, cada vez que se ensucie puede sacarlo y azotarlo.**

**{Salen, riéndose entre dientes. Sale la sabana abierta.}**

- -

**[Escena de la Pintura]**

**{Sale la música-"esta tierra" pista-con el tema indicado en flauta de África, se amplía el tiempo con el coro y la orquesta completa. Vemos una lluvia suave que cruzan la sabana. Enfoque de cámara multi plano de árbol baobab de Rafiki. Cambia a la cámara en el interior del árbol. Rafiki está haciendo pinturas a mano en la pared. Vemos que está completando un cachorro de león.}**

**Rafiki: {Se dice a sí mismo} Mmmm... A ver un poco más…aquí... {Completar la corona ceremonial en la pintura}…Je je je je… Simba.**

**{Pantalla cambia a negro, pero la imagen de Simba sigue un momento y luego desaparece, siguiente imagen de la Roca del Rey en la mañana}**

"Mmmm". Simba asintió con la cabeza. "Interesante..."

Se preguntaban qué iba a pasar...

- -

Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Fue un verdadero trabajito traducirlo, perdón si hay algunas incoherencias, mi ingles no es muy completo, además use el traductor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el capitulo 2, para los que lo querian... y de inmediato empiezo a trabajar en el tercer capitulo.**

**[El amanecer]**

**{Simba aparece saliendo de la roca. Él regresa a la cueva y salta por encima de varias de las leonas, accidentalmente salta sobre unas cuantas.}**

**Simba: ¡Papá! ¡Despierta!**

**Leona Aleatoria: Oomph!**

**{Simba comienza a despertar Mufasa}**

**Simba: ¡Papa! ¡Papá!, ¡papá!, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá-**

**Sarabi: {Medio dormida} Tu hijo ... está despierto ...**

**Mufasa: { También adormilado}En la madrugada es tu hijo.**

Kovu se echó a reír. "¡Buena!"

**Simba: ¡Papa! ¡Por favor! {Tira de la oreja de Mufasa.} ¡Papa!  
><strong>  
>Todo el mundo se echó a reír incluso Simba. Simba suspiró. "Me olvidé de cómo era yo de optimista..."<p>

**{Él suelta el oído de Mufasa, se resbala y se estrella contra algo fuera de cámara. A continuación, regresa corriendo en la pantalla y choca con Mufasa. Mufasa somnoliento abre los ojos y ve a su hijo.}**

Simba: ¡Lo prometiste!

Mufasa: {Al ver la impaciencia de su hijo} Esta bien, está bien, ya voy, ya voy.

Simba: ¡Sí!

{Mufasa bosteza un gran bostezo de león. Mufasa y Sarabi siguen a Simba hasta la cima de la Roca del Rey. Simba se talla contra Sarabi, quien se lo empuja hacia adelante y se queda atrás. Mirando a su hijo, con una expresión de amor. La salida del sol ilumina la parte superior de la Roca del Rey, algo impresionante. Ambos Simba y Mufasa están en la punta.}

Mufasa: Mira, Simba. Todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro reino.

Simba: Wow.

{La cámara gira a su alrededor, durante el dialogo de Mufasa, desde un punto de vista contrario a una toma frontal.}

Mufasa: El tiempo de un soberano asciende y desciende como el sol. Algún día, Simba, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado, y saldrá contigo siendo el nuevo rey.

"No pensé que el sol se pondría tan pronto..." Simba dijo con tristeza. Nala le acarició confortablemente.

**Simba: ¿Y todo esto será mío?**

Mufasa: Todo, hijo

Simba: Todo lo que toca la luz. {Simba ve por todas partes. Él ve el cañón en el norte} ¿Pero y ese lugar de sombras?

Mufasa: Eso está más allá de nuestro reino. Nunca debes ir allá, Simba.

Simba: creí que un rey pedía hacer lo que quería.

Mufasa: Ser rey es mucho más que solo hacer lo que quieres

{Mufasa comienza a bajar la roca}

Simba: {Impresionado} ¿Hay más?

Mufasa: {Risas} Simba...

{Cambia la cámara. Mufasa y Simba está caminando en la sabana.}

Mufasa: Todo lo que ves coexiste en un delicado equilibrio. Como rey, tendrás que entender eso, y respetar a todas las criaturas desde la pequeña hormiga hasta el veloz antilope.

"Y los forasteros." Vitani hizo un guiño en tono de broma.

**Simba: Pero, papá, comemos antílopes**

Mufasa: Sí, hijo, te lo voy a explicar. Al morir nuestros cuerpos alimentan el pasto, el antílope come pasto, así, todos estamos conectados en el gran ciclo de la vida.

Zazu: {se para en una roca cercana} ¡Buenos días, alteza!

Mufasa: Buenos días, Zazu.

Zazu: Me presento con el informe de hoy.

Mufasa: te escucho.

**Zazu:" Simios no muy monos y jirafas se alzaran"**

"**Esos elefantes nunca nada olvidaran"**

**(Junto a Simba aparece Gopher, y Simpa intenta atraparlo, pero este regresa a su hoyo)**

"**Cocodrilos organizan cena muy formal"**

"**Querían que yo fuera el platillo principal"**

"**Hay que pagar las cuentas y los buitres quieren ver"**

"**No todos hoy regresan de su hora de comer."**

"**Es el reporte de hoy"**

"**Con el detalle aquí estoy"**

**{Vuelve a aparecer Gopher y Simba trata de atraparlo nuevamente varias veces}**

"**La versión que yo doy"**

"**Es muy fiel así soy"**

"**El reporte de hoy"**

**{Simba choca contra una piedra}**

**Mufasa: ¿Qué haces hijo?**

**Simba:{sobándose} Salto.**

**Mufasa: {Mirando a Zazu} Deja que un experto te enseñe.**

"**Oh el búfalo se queja de que hierva ya no hay mas"**

**Mufasa:{Susurrando} Tienes que quedarte agazapado.**

**Simba: Esta bien, me agazapo**

"**Jabalíes ya no pudieron contener el gas"**

"**Flamencos rozagantes se pusieron a bailar"**

"**Un perfume para leones quiere inventar"**

**Mufasa: ¡Shhh! Ni un sonido.**

"**Fui al barrio bajo e insectos encontré"**

"**Vaya mi tristeza por los suelos los halle"**

**Mufasa: Despacio, un paso más… Y...**

**{La cámara se alega lentamente, y se ve a Zazu cantando totalmente solo en la colina}.**

**Zazu:{Siendo atropellado por Simba} ¡Ahhh!**

**Mufasa: {Riendo} ¡JA JA JA JA!**

"Wow. ¡Lo alcanzaste en el primer intento!" Kovu comentó. "Buen trabajo, Simba!"

Simba trató de actuar con modestia. "Bueno, fue un golpe de suerte..."

**Simba: "Es el reporte de hoy"**

"**Con el detalle aquí estoy"**

"**La versión que yo doy"**

"**Es muy fiel así soy"**

**{Simba agarra a Zazu de la cola, y este le pica la cabeza a Simba varias veces, y luego lo lanza}.**

**Mufasa:{Riendo} ¡JA JA JA JA!... Muy bien**

**{Gopher sale bajo Zazu.}**

Gopher: ¡Zazu!

Zazu: {Exasperado} ¿Sí?

Gopher: {Saludando} señor. Noticias subterráneas.

Mufasa: {a Simba} Ahora, esta vez…-

Zazu: {Interrumpiendo y con urgencia} ¡Alteza! ¡Hienas! ¡En las Tierras del Reino!

Mufasa: {Preocupado} Zazu, llévate a Simba.

Simba: ¡papá!, quiero ir

Mufasa: {secamente} No, hijo.

{Mufasa corre a toda velocidad}

Simba: Nunca puedo nada.

Zazu: Oh, joven príncipe, algún día tú serás rey, y podrás corretear a esos animalejos roñosos y torpes desde el alba hasta el anochecer.

Simba sonrió con tristeza. "Si sólo lo hubiera sabido".

**{Cámara se aleja para ver la variedad de la sabana.}  
><strong>

**[Escena del truco de Scar]**

{la cámara cambia a Scar en el borde de la roca. Da una patada a un hueso y lo tira abajo.}

{Entra Simba}

Simba: Tío Scar, Adivina

"¡Eres un traidor mentiroso!" Simba dijo alegremente responder para su propia pregunta.

**Scar: Aborrezco las adivinanzas.**

Simba: Voy a convertirme en rey.

Scar: {Con sarcasmo} ¡Oh! Grandioso.

Simba: {Mirando al borde de la roca} Papa me enseño el reino, y voy a ser soberano de todo, ¡Ha ha!

Scar: Si, perdóname si no salto de gusto, me duele la espalda.

{Scar se acuesta de lado.}

Simba: Tío Scar, cuando yo sea rey, ¿Qué vas a ser tú?

"Un cadáver". Timón hizo una mueca.

**Scar: tío de tonto.**

Simba: Je je. Eres tan raro.

Scar: No tienes idea... Así que… tu padre te enseño el reino, ¿no?

Simba: Todo.

Scar: Pero no te enseño lo que hay en el límite norte

Simba: {Decepcionado} ahh, no... Dijo que no fuera allá.

Scar: Y tuvo mucha razón, es muy peligroso, solo los valientes se atreven

Simba: ¡soy valiente! ¿Qué hay allá?

Scar: Lo siento, Simba, no puedo decírtelo.

Simba: ¿Por qué?

Scar: Simba, Simba, solo estoy cuidando el bienestar de mi sobrino consentido.

Simba hizo un ruido que estaba entre una burla y un resoplido. "" Sobrino favorito… ¡idiota!

**{Scar frota con su pata la cabeza de Simba}**

Simba: {resopla sarcásticamente} Pero soy tu único sobrino.

Scar: Con más razón debo protegerte, un cementerio de elefantes no es para los jovencitos... {Fingiendo sorpresa}¡Oops!

Simba: {entusiasmado}¿Un cementerio de qué? Wow.

Scar: {Fingir consternación} Ohh, cielos, se me salió… bueno, supongo que lo ibas a saber algún día, ya que eres tan inteligente

"No es lo suficientemente inteligente como para..." Simba Resoplo.

**Scar:{Acercando a Simba} Pero hazme un favor, prométeme que nunca, nunca iras a ese horrible lugar.**

Simba: {Pensando}. Lo prometo

Scar: Así me gusta, ahora vete a jugar… Y recuerda, será nuestro secreto.

{Simba sale de la roca, Scar se va con una sonrisa malvada. Música amenazante.}

Boca Simba se quedó con la boca abierta. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué no entendí eso!"

"Porque tenias seis meses cuando eso sucedió" Kiara señaló.

"Y porque te estabas alejando de él." Nala también señaló.

- -  
><strong><br>[Escena del baño - Introducción a la escena del manantial]**

{Simba corría por la pendiente de la parte inferior de la Roca del Rey. Corre abajo hacia dos leonas (Sarabi y Sarafina). Sarafina estaba bañando a Nala con su lengua.}

"Awwwww, era tan linda de cachorro!" Nala comentó. Kiara se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

**Simba: Hola, Nala.**

Nala: Hola, Simba.

Simba: Ven, me hablaron de un gran lugar.

Nala: {apretando los dientes}¡Simba! Estoy a mitad de mi baño.

Sarabi: Y es la hora del tuyo.

{Simba trata (demasiado tarde) de escapar, y Sarabi se dobla hacia abajo y lo agarra. Procede a darle un baño al cachorro.}

Simba: ¡Mamá! ... Mamá, me estas despeinando.

{Sarabi sonríe.}

Simba: Ya estoy limpio, ¿Nos podemos ir?

Nala: ¿Adónde vamos? Espero que sea algo interesante.

Simba: Claro, es un lugar genial.

Sarabi: ¿Y dónde está ese lugar tan genial?

Simba: Oh. {Piensa} Cerca del manantial.

Nala: ¿Manantial? ¿Qué hay de interesante ahí?

Simba: {susurro} te enseñare cuando llegamos.

Nala: {susurro} Oh. {Normal}, ¿puedo ir con Simba?

Sarafina: Hmm... ¿Tú qué dices, Sarabi?

Sarabi: Bueno...

Nala y Simba: {Con amplias sonrisas forzadas} ¿Siiiiii?

Sarabi: Está bien, Vayan...

{Nala y Simba se alegran}

Nala: ¡Muy bien!

Simba: ¡Sí!

Sarabi: ...Pero Zazu ira con ustedes.

{Simba y Nala detienen su celebración}

Simba: No, Zazu no.

**[Escena del manantial]**

{La cámara está en un ángulo de suelo ligeramente por detrás de los cachorros que caminan hacia el manantial. Zazu es visible en el cielo sobre ellos.}

Zazu: De prisa. Entre más pronto lleguemos, mas pronto regresaremos

{Cambia el ángulo de cámara a los cachorros a partir de una visión real inmediata}

Nala: {Susurro} ¿A dónde vamos de veras?

Simba: {susurro} Al cementerio de elefantes.

Nala: ¡Wow!

Simba: {Susurro} ¡Shhh! Zazu.

Nala: {Susurro}. Claro, ¿Pero cómo nos deshacemos del?

{Cambiar a la cámara justo encima de Zazu. Escuchamos a los cachorros susurrando y vuelta abajo}

Simba: {Susurrando} Es muy fácil, primero vamos a hacer una…

Zazu: {Volando hacia abajo} Oh, que tierna pareja. Semillas de romance floreciendo en la sabana. Sus padres estarán felices... {Él aterriza delante de ellos} ... cuando los dos queden comprometidos.

Simba: ¿Prome-que?

Zazu: Prometidos. Novios. Futuros.

Nala: ¿Ósea...?

Zazu: {Como si agarrara las solapas de su abrigo} algún día, ¡los dos se van a casar!

Simba: ¡Ewwww!, Eso no se puede. Es mi amiga.

Nala: ¡Sí! Sería muy raro.

Zazu: Lamento ser aguafiestas, pero ustedes dos, tortolos no tienen opción...

{Simba imita Zazu durante estas últimas palabras}

Zazu: ... Es una tradición que se remonta a generaciones.

Simba: Cuando sea rey, será lo primero que cancele.

Nala se echó a reír. "Es curioso cómo salen las cosas, ¿eh Simba?"

"Sí..." Simba sonrió con cariño a Nala.

**Zazu: No en tanto este yo.**

{Inicio en la introducción a "Yo quisiera ya ser el rey"}

Simba: Entonces te despido.

Zazu: Lo siento pero solo el rey puede hacerlo. {Pincha la nariz de Simba}

Nala: Bueno, él es el futuro rey.

Simba: Si. {Golpeando el pecho de Zazu} Tienes que obedecerme en todo.

Zazú: Todavía no. Y con una actitud así, me temo que vas a ser un rey bastante patético.

Simba: Hmpp. Yo no lo creo así.

{Canción completa, cambian los colores de la naturaleza. De fondo se vuelve bruscamente surrealista, de vivos colores al estilo de dibujos animados.}

**Simba: "Poderoso rey seré,"**

"**Sin oposición"**

**Zazú: "Pues yo nunca he visto un rey león"**

"**Que no tenga mechón"**

"¿Bueno, no es irónico?" Timón hizo un gesto a la melena de Simba y se echó a reír.

Simba miró a Timón. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que tengo pelo de mas?"

"No." Nala respondió antes que Timón. "Tienes la cantidad ideal."

**{Arranca un pelo de la melena de Simba}**

**{Simba se hace una melena de hojas}**

**Simba: "Nunca ha habido nadie así,"**

"**Seré la sensación"**

**{Sube a un árbol}**

**"Observa como rujo yo"**

"**Te causo un gran temor"**

**{El "rugido" le da a Zazu, que lo empuja a un charco}**

Zazu: {secándose en lo que parece ser una toalla colgando}

**Zazú: "Pues, no parece nada excepcional"**

**{La cámara se aleja, pone de manifiesto la "toalla", como la oreja de un elefante rojo que golpea a Zazu quien sale volando rebotando en el agua)**

**Simba:" Yo quisiera ya, ser un rey"**

Zazu: {Hablando Usted

** Píense bien y verá que aún le falta mucho, alteza**

**{Para esta parte, Zazu está hablado rápido las respuestas a cada línea. Simba y Nala se encuentran en cada lado de Zazu, mientras se vuelve a hablar con uno, otras marcas se enfrentan a él}.**

**Simba: "Nadie que me diga..."**

**Zazú: Bueno, cuando dije que...**

**Nala: "...lo que debo hacer"**

**Zazú: ...quise decir que...**

**Simba: "Nadie que me diga..."**

**Zazú: Pero no se da cuenta...**

**Simba + Nala: "...como debo ser"**

**Zazú: ¡Pero mire aquí!**

**Simba: "Libre de correr seré"**

{Simba y Nala ahora están montando avestruces}

Zazu:

**Bueno, definitivamente eso no**

Simba:

** "Todo lo que quiera haré"**

Zazu: {vuelo por delante de los cachorros, mirando hacia atrás para hablar con ellos y por lo tanto no prestar atención hacia adelante}

**"Usted y yo tenemos que,"**

"**De cara a cara hablar"**

**{Choca en un rinoceronte}**

Simba: "

**Mira nada más"**

"**Al rey quién quiere aconsejar"**

{Zazu sube a una rama}

Zazu: "

**Si este es el rumbo que llevamos,"**

"**Yo no voy"**

**"Lejos yo me voy de África,"**

"**No me voy a quedar… ¡Ahhh!"**

**{La cámara se aleja para revelar que Zazu va sobre un tronco en un rio hacia una cascada. Desaparece por el borde. Zazu grita, pero pronto vuelve a aparecer volando hacia arriba.}**

Zazu:

** "El chico cada día está más mal"**

**Simba: "Yo quisiera ya ser un rey"**

{Los cachorros trotan en un corredor de cebras en posición de firmes, cuando Zazu los siguientes, todas se voltean y suben la cola, Zazu se protege con su ala.}

{Nala y Simba corren entre una manada de elefantes en movimiento, mientras que la flauta de África lleva una secuencia corta instrumental. Zazu vuela por encima, buscándolos. Simba acaba de pie sobre la cabeza de una jirafa.}

Simba: "

**Miren por aquí"**

"**Miren por acá"**

**{Zazu grazna mientras todos lo pisotean}**

{Simba salta en las jirafas, de cabeza en cabeza}

**Simba: "Donde me vean"**

"**¡Seré una estrella!"**

**{Se desliza por el cuello de una jirafa en pose teatral}**

Zazu: {hablar estrictamente} ¡Aun no!

**Coro: "Y con cada criatura compartir"**

"**Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír"**

"**Lo que el rey Simba tiene que decir"**

{El coro de hipopótamos, osos hormigueros, antílopes, jirafas, etc. forma una pirámide con los Cachorros en la parte superior}

**Simba: "¡Quiero ya ser el rey!"**

"**¡Quiero ya ser el rey!"**

"**¡Quiero ya ser el rey!"**

**{La pirámide se viene abajo dejando el rinoceronte sentado sobre Zazu}**

Zazu: {Desde abajo} Disculpe que la moleste madame, pero… ¡Quíteseme de encima!... ¡Simba!, ¡Nala!

Kiara se echó a reír. "Oh, pobre Zazu."

"Sí". Comentó Kovu.


	3. AVISO

Saludos a todos.

Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, no he podido continuar con muchos de mis fics, esto se debe a que acabo de entrar a la prepa, y aparte de eso tengo muchas cosas que hacer además de estudiar, es por eso que voy a suspender indefinidamente este fic.

No se preocupen, no lo dejare para siempre, es solo que ahora tengo algunos problemas que me impiden estar escribiendo.

Zeagal, fuera.


End file.
